Watching Over Evil
by foxymoron64
Summary: When Jack's parents go away for their anniversary, they hire a babysitter that has no idea that a certain evil boy genius is planning for world domination in the same house. [JackxOc]
1. Chapter 1 The House, The Mom, and Jack

Rin stood outside of a beautiful mansion, occasionally glancing around to make sure she had arrived at the right place. She was at the doorstep, but she couldn't help wonder if this was really where she was going to stay. She looked at the directions and map, and sure enough, it described the very place. A large house surrounded by a fence, large steel gates, and a lovely forest. The place reminded her of a fortress…But she gulped down her worries and rang the doorbell, putting her "you can trust me" look on. She could hear a distressed voice of a woman rushing towards the door,

"Just a minute!" It said. Then, "Oh, where _is _he!"

The door abruptly opened to a nice, welcoming woman with a blue dress on and apron.

"Oh!" she squealed, "You must be the babysitter! Please, come on in and make yourself at home."

She gestured towards the kitchen, but Rin couldn't help notice the size of the place. It was HUGE, and everywhere she looked there would be some kinda rich nick-knack on a table or shelf. She followed the woman into the…very large kitchen, and sat herself down at the table.

"So," the woman said opening an oven. "I hope you had no trouble finding our house."

Rin nodded.

The woman smiled and removed a tray from the oven and set it on a counter. She noticed the girl was eyeing the cookies in it and winked.

"You came just in time. Go ahead."

"Oh, uh…I couldn't" Rin muttered. But the woman took a cookie and placed it on a plate in front of her with some milk.

"But…"

"Don't worry. You deserve it. After all, you're the one who's going to look after the place…and my dear lil Jacky Wacky Poodikens."

Rin shuddered. "Oh yeah," she perked up. "Where is the lil tyke?"

"Hm. Lil tyke? Well, I wouldn't go that far."

'_Why? _' She wondered. _'Nothing can be worse than calling a little kid…"Poodikens"'_

The woman pressed a red button and spoke into a little speaker that had been built into it. Rin guessed it was an intercom.

"Oh, Jack. I made some yummy cookies. Come up here and get them while they're hot."

Immediately, a voice came back from the speaker. But…it wasn't that of a little kid's.

"But mom!" it whined.

The woman became angry and showed a side Rin had never seen before.

"Don't make me come and get you myself!" she yelled. Rin only sat there and munched on her cookie in confusion.

'_What's the deal with this family?'_

The woman regained her composure and sat down next to her, fluffing up her own hair. She sighed and gave her a "nothing-to-worry-about" look.

"So," she said. "What's your name?"

"Oh…um, it's Rin Hizuka. Sorry, but I never caught your name, mam."

The woman smiled that familiar smile. "Oh…well, that's not important, is it? Besides, the only thing _you _should be worrying about is this…"

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and set it in front of Rin. She skimmed over it and knew it was the task list she needed to do over the time this woman and her husband would be gone.

"Yes mam. I can do all of this for sure."

"Good." The woman pulled off yet another warm smile.

Just then, someone entered the room. But man…did he look weird. He had on strange black clothes, spiky-ish red hair, goggles with swirls on them, and to top it all off…lots of eyeliner. He even had a weird streak of the stuff coming off from under his left eye. Rin stared at him and wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. But the red-head just looked at her and scowled.

"What are you looking at?"

Rin shook her head and apologized. And all the while the woman just smiled…as always.

"This," she finally said. "Is my son, Jack."

Rin blinked. _'I can't believe this! When I put my add up in the paper, I said I took care of children…not teenagers!'_

"Well," she stammered. "Where's the kid that I'll be babysitting?"

The woman laughed.

"You're looking at him."


	2. Chapter 2 Bumps In The Night

Rin squinted her eyes.

"But...he's the same age as I am!"

"Yes, I know." The mother said walking up to her son and putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked thoroughly pissed off…

"He may be a teen, but he can be pretty dull sometimes."

"Mom!" he cried. "I can take care of myself! I don't need _her_ to baby-sit me!"

"Oh Jack, you and I both know that that you still can't even dress yourself properly."

Rin choked on her cookie. It went down too fast and now she was coughing up a storm. She swallowed and finally looked back up with watery eyes. Both the mother and Jack were staring at her. She smiled her best smile, but it couldn't hide the fact that she was ready to burst out in laughter…and her cheeks were beginning to turn red from the strain. Jack frowned and crossed his arms while his mother giggled.

"Don't worry, you don't have to dress him while I'm gone. I think I'll leave that to Jack." she said.

"Oh no…it wasn't that, the cookie….just went down the wrong pipe."

"Alright dear, I know, I was only joking…Oh my, look at the time! I have to meet your father at the airport soon!"

The mother kissed her son on the forehead and rushed up the stairs. She quickly came back down, arms full of luggage and hurried towards the door.

"Wait mom! Don't leave me! Please!"

Jack ran after her but she quickly slammed the door in his face and was gone. He still stood there like a lost puppy…whimpering. Rin sighed and walked over.

"Look, it's not going to be that bad. I promise."

He stared at the door for a few moments and finally looked at her.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Rin. It's nice to meet you, Jack."

She held out her hand for him to shake, but he looked at it and grimaced.

"Ew…no thanks, I don't need girl cooties." And he walked off.

When he was out of sight, Rin growled and shook her fist in the air.

'_Girl cooties? How can you be so immature?'_

She finally calmed down and sat on a couch in the living room. She looked at the clock. It was 6:00 PM.

"_Well…I don't think an hour would hurt…'_

She took a nearby remote and flipped on the TV. She surfed the channels until she found something she liked. It was a zombie movie.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Oh no! Get away you stupid!"

Rin watched in horror as a zombie inched closer to it's victim with blood thirsty eyes. She clutched a pillow to her chest, but she couldn't blink. Then…BOOM!

"Holy crap!" Rin shrieked and jumped in horror. Scrambling to find her comfort pillow, she grasped it and looked around. The movie was still playing, but what she heard was much louder. She took the remote and turned off the TV. The clock now read 8:20 PM, so she took the task list from her pocket and found Jack's bedtime. It was at 8:00 PM.

'_Oh no….I totally forgot about the brat.'_

She rose from the couch and walked off into the hallway…still clinging to her pillow.

It was dark and hard to see. She stubbed her toe a couple of times before she reached Jack's room. She knocked on the door and pressed her ear against it. It was totally silent.

"Um, Jack…I'm coming in for a sec."

She opened the door and walked in. With only the moonlight to see, she walked over to his bed. Sure enough, he was sound asleep. She smiled and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. But on her way out, she took a wrong turn and went in the opposite direction. As she walked on…she noticed a strange looking door.

'_Hm…I never noticed this. Must be the bathroom…'_

She opened the door and walked in. But what she saw definitely wasn't a bathroom…unless if the designer was on crack. In front of her was a staircase that led down to a huge lab-like room. Not only that, but it was dark and had many strange metal things on shelves. She could only see a bright lit table that looked like a map of the world, when suddenly she heard a voice.

"You fool!" It shrieked. "Why do you waste your time exploding failed experiments when you could be inventing something to do it for you!"

"Because it's fun."

Rin recognized that voice as Jack's. But…he was supposed to be asleep. She crouched down and moved in for a closer look. Jack stood over a pile of black powder, but there was an odd, purple squid thing floating around him.

"Fun!" It screamed again. "What if your babysitter hears all of this noise?"

"Ah, that's nothing to worry about. These walls are perfectly sound proof."

"And…what if she goes to check up on you?"

Jack put his hands on his hip and grinned.

"I put a sleeping chip in one of my robots and stuck it in my bed. She won't know a thing."

That was it. Rin walked down the stairs and made the angriest face she could muster.

"Jack!" she yelled.

She chucked her pillow as hard as she could at his face. Jack turned around and screamed a girly-ish scream and landed on his back as the pillow flew inches from his face. His eyes widened as Rin got closer...and closer...until she was towering over him. Her eyes were on fire.

"Uh...do you like my lair? Heh..." He asked trembling.

The purple thing floated off out of sight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rin muttered. Her eyes were pinned on his.

"Uh...well...funny story about that..."

Rin growled.

"Ok...ok...um, my parents gave me my own evi-er...lab to uh...practice on stuff with."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "So then, what was that purple see-through thing that was just here?"

"Oh uh…that?" Jack looked around nervously. "…It was one of my experiments. Yeah, an experiment."

He smiled and tried to look innocent. Rin, unfortunately, bought it.

"Well, it's time for your bed you know. And if I catch you trying to blow stuff up or faking yourself sleeping again...I'll lock up your lab for as long as I'm here. Then you'll have to do all of my chores. Understand?"

Jack nodded. Rin didn't leave until he was up and out of the lab. She followed him through the hallway and finally to his room. He went in and as she followed Jack stopped and turned around.

"Hey! What are you doing! Can't I get some privacy?"

"No. Not until you get that…thing…out of your bed."

Jack looked at his sleeping replica.

"Oh…yah, that."

He took the robot and pressed a button behind its head. Immediately it stopped snoring and all life signs were gone. He shoved it out of his room and Rin nodded in approval.

"Can I finally go to sleep now?" Jack sighed.

"Yeah. Good night."

Rin walked a few steps and looked back. Jack was still in the doorway of his room, staring at the ground and looking as if he were going to cry. Rin went back over.

"Hey…what's the matter?"

He only sniffed.

"You miss your mom, huh?"

Jack quickly looked up.

"Huh! No, no I don't! I don't need her…" he sniffed again.

Rin smiled.

"Riiiight. Look, go to bed. It's late. You need your rest."

Jack slowly nodded and trudged off into his room. Rin walked a ways and did the same into her own guest room. She dreamt of brain eating robots that night.


	3. Chapter 3 Pure Evil

Hello to all my readers! I'm finally back! And Chapter 3 is finally up! (dances) Again, I'm really sorry for being gone so long. Please tell me what you think or if I need to improve on anything. Constructive criticism is love. Oh, and just for confusion's sake, "Lang" means wolf in Chinese. So, there you have it. (sips tea) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

"Uhn…shut up!"

Rin slowly reached her arm across the bed and shut off her alarm. She was definitely not what you call a morning person. She walked to her luggage and picked out an outfit for the day, a simple tee shirt and jeans, and quickly got dressed and got ready for the day. On her way out to the kitchen she passed by the door where Jack's "lair" was. She could hear drilling noises and a hissing voice emerging from it.

" Hn, Jack must be up already."

She had never been in such a weird place. When she remembered the fiasco about the sleeping robot, annoying floating thing, and the lab, she thought she was caught up in a dream. The growling in her stomach reminded her all to well that she was perfectly awake. She continued on to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

_**In Jack's lair…**_

"Jack! What where you thinking!? Letting that…girl in here?! She could be a spy for the monks!" Wuya screeched, hovering menacingly around Jack's head.

"No, Wuya. The Xiaolin losers wouldn't resort to that. She's just an ordinary…"

He suddenly stopped and frowned. Wuya smirked at the look on his face.

"Hmm, you truly are annoyed about this babysitter thing, aren't you?" She grinned and giggled to herself.

Jack whirled around and pointed a finger in her face. "Hey! I don't need a babysitter! After all, I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!! And no evil genius needs a babysitter!" he turned around and continued working on his robot. "Besides, it was my mom who…who…"

He suddenly grew silent.

"Jack? Jack!? Wake up you useless boy!" Wuya shouted as she hovered closer to his face. She noticed that his eyeliner was streaming down his face in little black rivers.

"Don't tell me you miss your mother!" she hissed, "I don't care how evil you may want to be, no real evil doer is such a mama's boy!"

Jack's tears came down faster. "Shut up! Just...leave me alone. Go bug Chase or something!"

"Hmph, fine." Wuya said and quickly flew away.

When she was gone, Jack sat down on a nearby chair and fiddled with a piece of machinery. He began thinking of all the times when his cowardice took advantage of him.

'_Why am I such a wimp?_' he thought.

A voice rang out over the intercom without warning and Jack screamed his heart out, falling out of his chair.

"Hello!!? Um…is this thing on? Jack? Breakfast is ready so um…come and eat it."

Then it was silent again. Jack figured he should eat to get his mind off of things and left his lab. Back up in the kitchen, Rin was already eating her breakfast and she pointed to another plate as he walked in.

"That's yours. I hope you like waffles."

He glanced at the plate. It had eggs, sausage, and waffles topped with whipped cream and finished off with a strawberry. Not to mention an appealing glass of chocolate milk.

"That's for me?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. I felt kind of bad about last night, so I made it. Um…sorry for being so harsh."

"Thanks…I guess." Jack said trying to smile.

They both ate in silence for a while until Rin thought about breaking it.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Jah?" he said, mouth full of food.

Rin winced and continued, "There's just one thing I'm confused about. Why do your parents let you have a lab and blow up stuff? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh. That, huh?" Jack took a while to ponder over his words. "Um…well, my parents are rich, so they let me do whatever I want. Plus, since I'm such an incredible genius, blowing stuff up could never be dangerous…with my awesome skills" He added. He then smiled in content and continued eating.

"I guess I can see that."

Jack looked back at her in surprise. "You can?"

"Well yeah. Making robots and stuff like that…that is pretty incredible. Almost unbelievable. Right?"

"Yeah, but I've never had anyone agree with…" he blinked "Er, I mean, of course it's incredible! I, Jack Spicer: Evil boy genius, was born to be incredible!"

"Evil…boy genius?"

"What?"

"You said evil boy genius."

"Uh…no I didn't." Jack gulped. "Hey, you know, these waffles are great. How do you do it?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "They're just normal waffles…are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Jack weakly smiled.

A loud beeping noise began sounding out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Rin asked looking around.

While she was looking away, Jack quickly pulled out a portable Wu detector from his coat and looked at it. The words "Paw Of The Lang" registered across the screen. Jack smiled at the opportunity to defeat the monks and snickered. He didn't realize the beeping from the Wu detector had stopped.

"Paw Of Lang? What's that all about?"

"It's a Shen Gong Wu of course!" Jack said matter-of-factly. "Now I can finally use my secret shield-bot to show the Xiaolin losers how evil I can be!" A devious smile spread across his face, but only faded away when he realized who he was talking to.

"Shen…Gong Wu? Xiaolin losers? What?" Rin looked at him with a very quizzical face.

Jack tapped his finger on his chin for a moment.

'_There's no way out of this one. Might as well tell her now…and use the Wushan Geyser on her_ _later._' He thought. '_That is…if I can get it from Chase somehow._' He shivered.

"Ok look." He said. "Shen Gong Wu are magical artifacts that give the user special powers…and they look really cool too."

"Wait, what?!" Rin was completely lost.

"Jeez, never mind. Just follow me..."

Jack got up from his seat and started heading for the basement. Rin followed, unaware of what she was getting herself into. In the basement, Jack walked over to a huge object covered with a gray cloth.

"Now behold!" Jack cleared his throat and grabbed the gray sheet and tossed it off. Underneath was a very large red hot rod. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, obviously pleased with himself.

"Jack Spicer's Evil Automobile!!"

Rin stayed quiet. She didn't know what to think…except that it was a pretty cool car.

"So…what does this have to do with Ghen Song Wu?" she asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Shen Gong Wu. Hop in and I'll show you."

Rin slowly got in the car and Jack placed his Shen Gong Wu detector on the dashboard. He got in as well, but something struck him.

"Oh yeah! My evil shield bot!" he turned at looked at a huge heap of metal sitting on a table.

"Hey! Wake up! We got evil to do big guy!"

Immediately the heap of metal activated and big red eyes emerged. It walked from the table to the car, showing its amazing size. Rin gaped at the robot and her hand strayed for something to hold onto. Jack looked down and realized that his hand was in hers.

"Hey Rin….hellooo?"

"Y-yah?" Her eyes were still glued on the robot.

"Would you mind removing your hand?"

Rin looked down and gasped. "Oh, sorry!" She slightly blushed and pulled her hand away. She looked away, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

'_Man, how awkward was that?'_ she thought, fiddling with her fingers.

Jack turned the key to the car and started it. A loud rumbling came from the engine and Jack pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

"Ok, time to kick some Xaiolin butt!" he pressed a button and a metal door opened. Petal all the way down, the hot rod raced out of the lab and into the Chinese country. The shield-bot hovered above the car and followed closely, all the while going so fast that Rin's eyes were watering and on the verge of shedding tears. Everything outside the hot rod was a complete blur. She looked over at Jack and noticed he had the most maniacal look on his face, and those swirly goggles only added to the situation. She would have laughed if it not for the sheer speed they were traveling.

About ten minutes later, they reached a vast forest with a small stream. They both got out and Jack pulled out his Wu detector from his jacket.

"According to this thing, the Wu should be…" he trailed off and started walking through some trees.

Rin stood by the hot rod and studied the forest scenery, occasionally throwing suspicious glances at the Sheild-bot.

'_Why does he have to make such creepy robots?' _she thought, and noticed a strange shape up in a nearby tree. Jack was still wandering aimlessly back and forth.

"What the heck? The screen says it should be right…there!" he pointed at his foot.

"Oh…or not."

Rin walked over to the tree with the strange object in it.

"Hey Jack?" she said. "What's that?"

He walked over to the tree and peered into the leaves. Sure enough, there was the Wu.

"Haha! I knew I would find it!" he grinned and activated his hellibot. Rin frowned as he hovered close to the Shen Gong Wu and reached for it. WHACK!!

"Aaaaaaah! What was that?!" Jack whimpered. Something had flown through the air and smacked his hand before he could claim the Wu his. It was the Eye Of Dashi.

"Not so fast Jack Spicer!"

Rin turned around to see four people in unusual clothing. The shortest had a huge round head, the other brown spiky hair, a girl, and a tall boy with a cowboy hat. Omi noticed Rin looking at them and quickly pointed his finger her way.

"You! Are you another enemy that I shall defeat?"

"I don't think so Omi, she doesn't look very evil to me." Kimiko said.

Raimundo smirked. "Yeah, but you shouldn't trust anyone who would want to hang out with makeup boy."

Jack scowled with his wounded hand in his mouth. Rin stepped forward.

"Actually, I'm- " she began, but stopped due to Jack's whimpering. He started waving his arms around in the air.

"Don't tell them that you're my babysitter!" he shouted. He blinked and smacked himself on the forehead.

"I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the evil world!" he cried.

The Xiaolin monks burst into laughter. Rai was even rolling on the grass.

"Haha! 'Evil' Jack Spicer needs a babysitter? What a loser!" he chuckled.

All the monks were laughing to themselves, but Omi remained in silence.

"My friends," he said grimly. "How could you laugh at a matter like this?"

"What are you talking about partner?" Clay asked with watery eyes. "It's funny!"

Omi shifted and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"She is a baby sitter! She must be pure evil! To sit upon a poor, defenseless baby and crush it beneath her weight!"

He turned to look at Rin with his fierce 'eye of the tiger' look. "I shall defeat you! Though, I fear that you will be a mooost powerful enemy."


End file.
